The Game 2: Truth or Dare Story
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Aido wants to play a new game where he can finally witness what goes on. Sequel to The Game. PM me your truth or dare for you and your VK guy and I will write you in the story! More info inside CURRENTLY HAVING A BREAK WITH THIS STORY! please read!
1. Introduction

**The Game: Truth or Dare**

**This is a sequel to The Game, I had so many of you asking for more I had decided to write this.**

**In this story I have decided to take PRIVATE MESSAGES that you send me! I will include you in the story and make your very own Truth or Dare.**

**Send me your name, appearance, choose your Vampire Knight guy and you send me your truth or dare question you'd want from Aido ;) I will write up your question and answer and make in into the story! Have fun!**

**Send me your PM's!**

Intro

Aido was reeling after the last games antics; people kissing, touching; even though he never caught them doing it. He frowned. Maybe that was because it was in a closet. What game could they play this time where everyone could see the stuff they get up to?

"Aido-kun." Kain murmured, "What are you up to now? I know that look."

"I am on edge of having the best idea in the world Kain…" Aido replied still frowning whilst in thought.

Ruka rolled her eyes, "Great, God knows what he'll come up with this time."

Kain nodded; even he was still replaying the last game in his head, what a day!

Aido was thinking hard, a game..humm….

"AH!" He stood with a big smile on his face. "I know what we shall play this time!"

Shiki and Rima stared at Aido their bored faces becoming slightly worried.

"TRUTH OR DARE." Aido nearly shouted in excitement.

OC'S POV

My stomach was doing flips and I started to feel dizzy, I watched as all the night class sat down in the circle on the floor in front of me, Kaname, Takuma, Ruka, Kain, Aido, Rima, Shiki and Yuki all smiled at me, Yuki holding of Zero to keep him in the circle, poor Zero.

Aido let out a low evil chuckle, "Truth or dare. We shall go around the circle. Let's start with you."

He pointed at me and my heart jumped up in my throat.

"Truth or dare?"

**Now private message me your character and truth or dare for you and your VK guy! :) **


	2. Chapter 1 All Dares

OC Characters for this chapter are:

Vox Populi Alise – Alise (I added myself to make the chapter bigger.)

xXshe-who-posses-sporksXx –Kyleigh 

32692010-Yoshino

Rosalie Irisaki-Rosalie

**Thankyou to you three for the requests :) **

**Kyleigh**

"Dare." Kyleigh replied.

Aido smirked as the girl with long hair blushed as red as her hair; she watched his every move nervously. What was he planning? He knew she liked no one in particular here in the circle, there were rumours about her involving Rido. And been as this was his game, he went out of his way especially to invite Rido himself. Determined for this to be the best game yet.

Aido grinned, "I dare you to lick the chocolate spread off Rido's tongue."

Everyone gasped, Kyleigh blushed even more and her mouth hung open in shock, Rido!

Everyone then looked to the door at the tall vampire leaning against the frame, an evil smirk on his face. Kyleigh didn't want to let Aido win, but Rido? If it was any other guy maybe she would do it and get over it, but she held a huge flame for Rido. He stood waiting for her, his long black wild hair covered one of his eyes and he stuck out his tongue to reveal the chocolate spread.

She slowly stood and Aido's eyes widened and his hands were clenched in excitement, everyone's eyes watched as Kyleigh moved closer to Rido, who leaned down to her, his tongue out waiting ready. She bit her lip as she looked up at the pureblood , her stomach fluttered and she turned to Aido, he smirked, that angered her and she instantly turned to Rido and touched her mouth with his, tasting the chocolate and feeling his warm moist tongue. She heard Rido moan a little and it didn't shock her to know that he was enjoying this, he was a well-known playboy after all. After she no longer could taste the chocolate she pulled back and Aido observed Rido's tongue to make sure she had licked up every bit. She had, and she smiled quite pleased with herself and stuck her own out at Aido before returning to the circle on the floor. Aido pouted and shrugged, at least everyone got to see what happens in this game. Rido winked at Kyleigh before exiting through the door and leaving the night class in awe.

**Yoshino**

Yoshino frowned as Aido pointed to her, she didn't really know what to expect from this but she knew she couldn't let Aido win, she looked around at everyone somehow she knew the feeling was mutual.

"Dare." She finally replied.

"I dare you play the Pocky game with Shiki." Aido grinned.

Yoshino immediately turned red, she looked up through her dirty blonde hair at Shiki who looked her at the same time she did, and they both quickly looked away and just moved to each other across the circle. Shiki took out a Pocky and stuck it in his mouth; Yoshino blushed intensely before taking the other end of the stick in her mouth.

"Ok, so whoever lets go first wins." Aido chuckled as he watched the nervous pair look down at the floor. The worst thing was that Yoshino had the chocolate end of the Pocky, it was beginning to melt in her mouth and she had to keep licking her lips, she caught Shiki's eyes a couple of times, she knew Shiki would never let go, it's Pocky! She sighed and suddenly the Pocky snapped and she fell forward a little only to feel Shiki's face on hers, feel Shiki's mouth on hers…

"Mmm!" She mumbled a squeal before pulling back and seeing Shiki actually blush, she put her hands to her face in embarrassment as everyone burst out laughing. What were the chances of that? She stood and quickly ran out the room, her face bright red, leaving Shiki looking after her still blushing.

**Rosalie**

Rosalie's green eyes widened as Aido pointed at her, "You, truth or dare?"

"Uh. Umm. Dare?" She nearly whispered back nervously.

Aido shifted closer to her, her heart began to beat feverishly; his face was so close to hers.

Did he know she liked him? She pushed back her long black hair out of her face, a nervous action. She had never been so close to him, she could smell him, if she leaned forward a little more she could touch him so easily.

He smirked and he tilted his head to the side, "Simple, I dare you to kiss me."

Her mouth hung open slightly in shock, "Uh, kiss…kiss you?"

Aido gave her his famous sexy side smile and nodded, he moved closer to her, "Kiss me."

She tried to ignore the fact the whole of the night class were watching, that she had never even had her first kiss before, her first kiss was to be with Aido. Inside the confident Rosalie squealed with excitement and wanted to pounce on him and kiss him, but she nervously bit her lip instead.

Aido's blue eyes watched her movements and he grinned, "Cute."

He put a hand to her cheek and leaned in; pressing his mouth to hers.

Rosalie's eyes closed and she instantly relaxed, Aido was kissing her and it was the best feeling in the world. She felt his soft lips move gently and she sighed before he pulled back. She noticed he had this strange look in his eyes she had never seen before, his face was still so close to hers and he still had his hand on her cheek, he was just staring at her.

"Um, Aidio?" Kain called to end the awkward moment.

Aido snapped out of his trance and shook his head, "Ah, yes well onto someone else." He moved back to his place in the circle, looking at the floor, his eyes caught hers and she blushed, he smiled and looked away.

**Alise (Me)**

Alise was half way through a yawn when Aido pointed at her, "You, truth or dare?"

"Ah!" She recoiled back from Aido's pointing finger. "Uh.."

Everyone else had chosen dare so far, she would look a wimp if she chose truth.

"Dare?" She said it with an unsure tone, she instantly regretted it after seeing Aido's smile.

"I know just the dare for you." He grinned, he looked over to Takuma, who looked about to check it was him he was looking at.

Oh no, Alise thought not Takuma…

"I dare you to read a manga together."

Takuma shrugged, "That's not bad."

Aido chuckled darkly, "I didn't finish, I dare you to read a manga together and every time the word '' 'sempi' or 'chan' comes up, you have to kiss. And every time 'sama' comes up you have to kiss with tongue."

She looked at the manga Takuma had beside him and all hope was lost, it was the worst manga for those words, they showed up all the time.

Takuma sighed and moved close to her, they started on the first page, and what a surprise, the first word was 'sempi'. Takuma leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, she was surprised he was so willing. No hesitating. After five pages they had kissed three times, after ten they had kissed six times.

Her heart was racing stupidly and she knew her face was bright red. They both stopped at the word 'sama', they looked up at each other and he leaned down to her again, they kissed and Alise felt Takuma's tongue slowly enter her mouth. She felt it rub against her own and it conjured up all sorts of feelings. They really began to get into it until someone cleared their throat. They pulled away and blushed. Everyone was talking and looking to Aido for the next victim, Takuma leaned to Alise again and whispered; "We should do that again sometime."

"What? Read a manga?" Alise's innocent mind giving her the only option it could.

Takuma gave her a sexy smile and slowly shook his head, Alise let out a tiny moan when she realised what he meant.

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks again guys :) Keep the requests coming in!<strong>

** I can write you in this story just like this..**

** Just give me a name, VK guy, Truth or dare. **

** PM me :) Reviews are needed too!**


End file.
